


The Queen's Servant

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Rumplestiltskin is called to the Evil Queen's castle as her honored guest where he meets a beautiful chestnut haired servant who's put in charge to care for him during his visit. He becomes intrigued by her, they begin a clandestine romance, but when Regina catches wind of it, she decides to use it to her advantage, placing Belle in a difficult situation, when she's forced to make a life altering decision.





	1. Chapter 1

The Queen's Servant: Part One

A/AN: This idea randomly popped in my head earlier, and it'll be a few chapters long.

His former pupil had invited him to stay at her castle for a few days as her honored guest. He decided to humor the Evil Queen and pay her a visit. A few days away from his own residence would do him some good. She'd probably want to show him the new wing she'd added to the castle or boast of the new territories she'd conquered which interested him little. He would soon discover this visit would entail more than he'd been expecting.

He'd arrived late to the palace that evening, opting to take his time which he knew frustrated Regina exceedingly. This brought him a great deal of satisfaction. By the time he made his appearance, the dinner table had already been cleared, and the queen had readied herself for bed. She'd grumbled about this inconvenience before having one of her royal guards show him to his chambers. He'd been gifted with the finest room which hosted a four poster king sized bed, golden curtains which were drawn, a series of bureaus for his clothing, writing desk, and a lone chamber pot settled in the corner. He needed none of these luxuries. As the Dark One, he relied on his magic for everything. He had packed nothing since he could change his clothing instantaneously with the snap of his fingers.

He hardly slept but it might help pass the time. He was about to slip beneath the covers when he heard a hesitant knock at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone this time of night. He would simply open the door and tell them to leave. He stalked over to the door, flinging it open to find a chestnut haired woman donned in servant's clothes. His breath hitched for a moment as he drank her all in.

"I know it's late, my Lord, but the queen instructed me to attend to any needs you might have. I've been assigned to care for you for the duration of your visit," she replied, catching him off guard. A single lock of hair fluttered into her eyes, and he fought back the urge to tuck it behind her ear.

"I have no need of a servant, dearie. I'm more than capable of tending to my own needs," he retorted.

"How about I assist you with your boots, my Lord? Allow me to unlace them for you and polish them," she insisted. He had a feeling she wasn't going to leave until he gave her something to do.

"Fine. Shine my shoes and then be on your way," he remarked wryly.

"Of course, my Lord. Would you please have a seat on the edge of the bed?" she asked nervously. He sauntered back to the bed, the mattress dipping from the weight he bore on it. The servant shifted onto her knees and began unlacing his right boot. He could have magicked them away with the flick of his wrist, but his maid seemed content with the mundane task, and he wouldn't deny her the privilege of unlacing his boots. He knew the queen could be a daunting task master, and he didn't want the girl to receive lashes for something which could have been avoided by his compliance.

"Aren't you afraid of the Dark One, dearie? There aren't many who are eager to serve me as you are," he stated as she pulled off his right boot.

"In my former kingdom, we were attacked by ogres, and I can assure you, nothing is as terrifying as they are," she answered. Her comment startled him, and he found himself becoming curious about her origins.

"And where would that be?" he probed as she began unlacing the other.

"Avonlea. A small merchant kingdom in the southern province. It isn't very well known. The queen was very gracious and spared us all from their wrath. She gave us the ultimatum to serve her as compensation. Some of the people refused her offer, so she had them executed, but they were given a choice," she revealed, pulling off his remaining boot.

He assumed Avonlea was one of the kingdoms Regina had conquered. "And how did you feel about apprenticing yourself to the queen?" he probed, becoming intrigued by her tale.

"I was reluctant at first, but she spared all of us, so who was I to deny her? I owe her my life. We all do. It was several years ago, and most of my people's contracts have expired. They resettled in the surrounding villages, but I chose to stay. My life has always been at court," she disclosed.

"You'd rather serve the queen than be free?" he pressed further, a bit perplexed by her answer.

She smiled brokenly at him. "When your purpose has been extinguished then you must find a new one. We don't always get to choose what that is. Staying near the queen is safer than going back to being the person I once was," she sighed forlornly. He could detect a tinge of regret in her voice, and he couldn't help but wonder who she'd been before.

"What sorts of things does the queen require of you? Are you called upon to serve all of her guests?" he quizzed, feeling slightly jealous at the thought of her serving another.

"The queen doesn't have guests, mostly just prisoners. You're the first visitor I've ever recalled her having. I'm usually kept out of sight because she says I'm a distraction to the guards. Sometimes I work in the kitchens or in the laundry room. Other times, I'm polishing her armor or cleaning the blood off of her weaponry," she responded. He gazed down at her weathered hands, believing the only thing they deserved was to be adorned with the finest rings and kissed reverently.

"Your boots are shined and polished, my Lord. Is there anything else I can do for you before you retire for the evening?" she queried, rising to her feet.

"I'm quite alright dearie, but before you depart, I'd like to know your name," he spoke softly as not to frighten her.

"It's Belle, my Lord. You've referred to yourself as the Dark One, but I'd like to know your title as well, if you see fit to bestow it upon me," she requested boldly.

His insides shivered with delight at the sound of her alluring accent. He'd never been so enthralled by a mortal before. His name was something he wasn't accustomed to giving away freely. Everything came with a price, but he couldn't bring himself to deny her requisition. Hearing her say his name in her entrancing voice would be compensating enough.

"Rumpelstiltskin," he replied, gracing her with a chivalrous bow.

"Rumpshiltzkin," she repeated, stumbling over the syllables.

He giggled impishly at her error. "That's not how you say it, dearie!" he teased.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but your name is quite a mouthful. May I call you Rumple instead?" she appealed. He blinked at her uncanny proposition. He was feared and revered by all, and this servant girl had him eating out of her hand. He would have moved heaven and earth for her if she'd asked him.

"You may call me whatever you wish," he consented.

"Rumple it is then. It suits you," she grinned as if they were old friends and this was a casual joke between them.

"I bid you farewell then. Will I be seeing you again?" he inquired.

"Yes, I'll bring your breakfast to you in the morning," she answered.

"Goodnight to you then, Belle," he returned, speaking her name for the first time. She relished how it reverberated in her ears, and she yearned to hear him say it a thousand times more.

"Goodnight, Rumple," she said before departing. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest from their recent encounter as she made her way to the servant's quarters. It was foolish to believe it was sacred. He was a powerful sorcerer, and she was just a sculley maid. He would be leaving within a few days time, and she would remain here. She quickly reminded herself it was absurd to dream of life outside of the confines of the castle. Nothing was left for her to go back to but a kingdom ransacked by ogres. As she climbed into bed, she attempted to banish thoughts of the imp from her mind but found it impossible. He was permanently branded in her thoughts, and she felt her heart longing for something foreign as he passed through her dreams. If only she knew what it was...

A/AN: Prompts are good and so is your feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen's Servant: Part Two

A/AN: Thanks for all of the kudos and feedback. I hope you enjoy chapter two!

Rumpelstiltskin didn't sleep a wink that night. His mind was too preoccupied with the beautiful servant girl to focus on much else. His insides lurched when he heard a firm knock at the door early the next morning. He clamored out of bed, snapping his fingers to tidy up the messy bedsheets. He sauntered over to the door, opening it to reveal Belle standing there with a tea service prepared for him.

"Are you ready for your breakfast, My Lord?" she asked, pulling the cart behind her. He gazed at the tea service stocked with an assortment of fresh fruit, pastries, and a blue and white teapot with cups to match.

"Did you prepare all of this yourself?" he inquired, noting the dark circles under her eyes. He wondered how much rest the queen permitted her. It was well past midnight when she'd attended to him the previous night.

"Yes, I'm required to be in the kitchens by six to help with breakfast," she supplied.

"Do you ever get a day off?" he probed, growing concerned for her well being.

"The first day of the week is the only day I'm allowed to cease from my labors unless the queen is displeased with my work. Sometimes she'll graciously allow me two days off when she's in joyous spirits," she answered. His blood boiled from her admittance. She was overworked and probably underpaid.

"Does the Queen pay you a salary?" he inquired, snapping his fingers, and conjuring a table with two adjoining chairs out of thin air. Her eyes grew as big as saucers as she observed this phenomenon.

"She pays me thirty shillings a week," she replied, glancing between him and the table. He noted Belle's wages didn't grant bragging rights, but it was much more than a commoner working outside the palace would receive. He suspected it still wasn't enough with all of the hard labor Regina subjected her to.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me, Belle?" he stated invitingly, flourishing his hand towards the table where a vase of roses appeared.

She shifted nervously at his request. "My Lord, this surely wouldn't be appropriate. I'm an underclass servant, and your-"

"The Dark One, dearie. How can you deny my request? Don't you know who's presence you're standing in?" he whispered dangerously low against the shell of her ear. Her insides flip flopped from his close proximity.

"I'd be obliged, My Lord. I humbly ask for your forgiveness. Please don't be angry with me, Rumple," she pleaded, allowing his true moniker to slip past her delicate lips which he desired to ravish with his own.

"Come dine with me then, Belle," he coaxed, extending his hand to her winsomely.

"If it pleases you, My Lord," she nodded, hesitantly taking his hand. Her insides engulfed in pleasant heat from the warmth which radiated from his palm as he led her to the table. He pulled the chair out for her. She sat down, averting her gaze demurely as he pushed it closer to the table. He joined her on the opposite side.

"How do you like your tea? Cream and sugar?" he probed as he filled up one of the cups.

"Two sugars and one cream," she supplied, feeling completely out of her element. She was the one meant to be serving, and yet, he was serving her. He minced the two together, stirring it with the small silver teaspoon.

"Thank you," she supplied as he handed her the warm steaming cup which she nestled in her palms. She observed him add several sugars to his own brew but no cream.

"Would you like a scone and a pastry? Perhaps some fruit?" he inquired, gesturing to the handsome spread adorning the table.

"It would be rude. The tea is substantial enough," she objected, though her stomach gave a loud grumble of protest.

"Nonsense. Have whatever you'd like," he insisted. Belle quietly filled her plate with small amounts. He slyly made her portions healthier, hoping she didn't notice. She nibbled on her food as if she'd be scolded if she ate too much. He was sure her reservations had something to do with Regina. He sipped his tea leisurely, hoping she felt at ease with him.

She whimpered as her teacup clattered to the floor, leaving a dark stain on the carpet. She clamored to the ground, attempting to wipe it up with her apron. It only made the spot darker. Rumpelstiltskin calmly approached her, kneeling down beside her. An ethereal crimson light emanated from his fingertips. The blemish disappeared from the rug. She gasped as she picked up the cup.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't tell my mistress," she begged.

"It was an accident, Belle. There isn't a stain to be found. My magic took it right out. Relax," he crooned, plucking the cup from her hands, noting the small chip marring the left side.

"It's chipped!" she panicked.

"I believe it adds charm. I'd like to keep it in remembrance of our first meal together," he remarked.

"Our first?" she queried, giving a quizzical glance.

"Yes, I'd like to take all my meals with you while I'm here and whenever I may return," he said, catching her off guard.

"I'd like that too," she stammered.

"Do we have a deal then?" he giggled impishly.

"Deal," she beamed, unaware of the consequences which would befall them.

~X~

Rumpelstiltskin groaned inwardly as he traipsed through the castle with Regina. "Here's the newly remodeled west wing," she gushed, showing him the new fixtures and additions she'd added.

He cleared his throat, pausing for a moment as they halted in front of another window. "Your majesty, I know you didn't petition me to visit you just to boast of your recent conquests and display of valuables. What was your true intention for initiating this meeting?" he demanded, growing tired of her mundane chitchat.

The queen smirked, displaying her pearly white ivories. "You're too clever, Rumple. You're correct. I did have a little matter I'd like to discuss with you," she revealed.

"Get on with it, dearie," he growled impatiently.

"As you know, Snow White and her loathsome prince are contemplating an uprising against me. They've rallied the remaining kingdoms which I haven't conquered, forming an alliance against me. I'm afraid there are too many of them. I don't expect to lose, but I must be prepared for all outcomes. I need your help with defeating them," Regina voiced. He observed the worried look which flickered across her gaze. She was a callous queen to her subjects, but he could sense her vulnerability. She was afraid of being defeated.

"And what's in it for me? You know I've already made it clear, I'm not interested in your personal affairs, your majesty," he said coolly. He knew his answer had undoubtedly ruffled her feathers, but he had no intentions of getting involved in her quest for petty revenge.

"Did my servant meet all of your personal needs, Rumple?" she inquired, switching to a topic which made him uncomfortable.

"She did a substantial job I suppose," he shrugged, concealing any emotion he held for her from the Evil Queen.

"Tis a shame she lost her kingdom to the ogres. The princess of Avonlea, reduced to being my slave and earning a pauper's wages. Did you know I pay her less than all the others on my staff? The wench doesn't even complain. She's simply content to have a roof over her head and clothes on her back. You should have seen her pleading for her life and her people's. I forced her into a life of servitude and made her renounce her royal title. All of her assets and lands belong to me now. Such a compliant little thing. She never complains about anything," Regina smirked maliciously.

Rumpelstiltskin's blood boiled with vexation, but he knew the queen was testing him. She wished to get a rise out of him, but he wouldn't permit it. "And what would I care of her welfare? She's your property, not mine," he scoffed, concealing his true emotions.

"Don't you miss the sensation of a woman's body writhing beneath yours? I'm not alien to a man's carnal needs. You could have her for the night. She's never lain with anyone before. You'd be the first to lay claim to her, and she'd be yours any time you desired her," the queen spoke in a sultry voice, causing his insides to contort. Bedding Belle had crossed his mind, but he wouldn't make a deranged deal with Regina to do it.

"Not interested, dearie. You're on your own," he retorted, disappearing in a crimson haze of smoke, leaving the queen to stew in her anger.

He paced back and forth in his chamber, attempting to dispel the rage churning inside of him. He couldn't understand why he cared so much for a girl he'd just met. There had only been one woman he'd held a semblance of affection for in his three hundred years of existence. Cora had betrayed him, and he'd compensated her by turning her own daughter against her. Regina was merely a pawn in his master plan. However, Belle was unexpected. He had no idea where she fit. Allowing her into his life was risky, and he had no idea if he should pursue what was already blooming in his heart for the fair maiden. He had no further reason to stay since he'd denied Regina's request, but he couldn't find it in himself to leave.

He was pulled from his disarray of thoughts when he heard a steady knock at the door. He figured it was Regina or one of her black knights coming to taunt him. Whoever it was would be reduced to a slug at the mercy of his boot. He yanked open the door, his countenance softening when he saw it was Belle.

"Forgive my intrusion, My Lord. I was only bringing you some lunch," she supplied, bowing reverently before him. He gently clutched her chin in his talon. Her breath came out shallowly as she gazed at him with something unreadable in her eyes.

"Your queen shamefully offered you to me in a deal. She promised me unlimited access to your virgin flesh without your consent," he hissed, his eyes rimmed with lust.

"And what did you tell her, My Lord?" she queried, her heartbeat a tattoo against her breast.

"I refused her. I would never touch you without your consent," he reassured her, releasing her from his grasp.

"Thank you, My Lord. You're most gracious for sparing me from such cruelty," she respired in relief.

"But you're wrong, Belle. I am a cruel man. I've slayed many for menial offenses. I take what I wish from those weaker than me," he admitted, turning his back to her and stalking back to the bed.

She followed after him, touching his shoulder gently. "How am I any different? You could have forced me into your bed, and I wouldn't have been able to object."

He turned to her, cradling her face tenderly in his palms. "Because you're not a possession which I seek but a prize to be won," he returned, gazing deeply into her azure irises.

"What if I told you I wish for you to take me into your bed, Rumple?" she responded daringly, wetting her lips nervously.

His groin twitched at her declaration, and he fought back the urge to throw her over his shoulder and have his way with her in the queen's chambers."I would only taint you with my iniquities," he objected. She wordlessly etched closer to him, seizing his wrists. He was too enraptured by her spell to evade her. The moment her supple lips touched his, he was a goner, and he knew there was no turning back.

A/AN: Chapter three will be posted next week. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen's Servant: Part Three

A/AN: Thank you guys for all the feedback and kudos! Enjoy chapter three, dearies!

Her kiss was clumsy and inexperienced, yet it set his soul ablaze. They pulled apart breathlessly as their lungs begged for oxygen. He cradled her face in his talons delicately. Her pristine flesh contrasted exquisitely against his glimmering, gold skin. She gave him an affectionate smile. "Shall we get more comfortable?" she inquired, averting her gaze to his bed.

He cleared his throat, attempting to quell his burning desire for her. "Belle, you're a prize to be won. I refuse to treat you as a common whore or one of my possessions. You deserve to be courted properly before you make such a crucial decision. Your purity is a priceless treasure I wish to earn. Simply taking it would be barbaric. I may be a monster, but I'd never put a lady's reputation at stake," he replied sincerely.

Warmth filled her heart from his declaration. He was a gentleman despite his beastly appearance which intrigued her. He was unlike anyone she'd ever met before, and she longed to unravel all of his layers until she reached his true persona. "I already know what I want, Rumple, and it's you," she sighed, leaning against his lithe frame.

Her embrace startled him. It had been decades since anyone had touched him so freely. The Dark One hissed in displeasure, but the spinner reveled in her touch. His hands hesitantly rested on her back as he held onto her securely. She sighed contentedly as he rubbed soothing circles along her backside. He knew he was treading in dangerous waters by allowing her to invade his personal space. Her affection was a healing balm to his withered soul, and he yearned to bask in her presence forever. It suddenly dawned on him that the moment must end. Thwarting Regina's plans would make her vengeful towards him, and he couldn't put Belle's livelihood at risk.

"Belle, I must be going," he sighed regretfully.

She pulled away, casting him a confused glance. "But you only just arrived. Why are you leaving so soon!?" she demanded.

He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "The queen brought me here to make a deal with her, but I had no interest in becoming involved in her personal affairs. I must return to my castle immediately. I promise I'll visit soon, once the tension dies down between us," he vowed.

"I'll be patiently awaiting your return then," she sighed, resting her forehead against his.

"Farewell, my fairest maiden," he returned, kissing her lips softly. She closed her eyes momentarily, relishing the sensation of his lips against hers. When she opened her eyes, it was as if he'd merely been an apparition her mind had conjured up. He had vanished, and she felt her heart plummet from his absence. She'd always been content to serve the queen as long as her people were free, but Rumpelstiltskin made her long for a dangerous reality outside of these four walls. She knew the queen would be none too pleased with her if she ever found out about their forbidden romance.

Belle hurriedly left his chambers, deciding it would be best if she made herself as scarce as possible around the queen. She had a laundry list of chores to complete before the day was through. Keeping herself busy would make the time pass by more quickly than it would if she remained idle.

Belle noted a dramatic change in the queen's behavior as the weeks ticked by. She was more irritable than usual and spent the majority of her day holed up in her chamber consorting with her enchanted mirror. Belle had no idea what any of it was about, and she made sure to keep her distance for fear of falling victim to the queen's wrath.

One day, she was sweeping the great hall when the regal came storming in. The clack of her heels angrily against the flagstone alarmed Belle. She halted her current task, bowing her head respectfully as the queen marched past her.

"Come with me, Belle," Regina commanded, catching her by surprise. She obediently tagged along behind her until they came to her chamber. Regina slammed the door behind them, starling the maid. She clasped her hands at her waist demurely as she awaited her orders.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here. I have a special assignment for you, Belle. If you succeed then you'll never have to scrub another dirty floor or empty another chamberpot your entire life. In fact, I'll return all of your lands and titles and restore you as the true queen of Avonlea," Regina said, reapplying her favorite ruby tinted lipstick.

"I beg your pardon?" Belle quizzed, full of disbelief.

"Did I stutter, princess? Your possessions and all of your titles shall be returned to you if you help me succeed in my endeavor," she retorted, puckering her lips in front of the full length mirror.

"And what is it you require of me, your majesty?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do you remember our peculiar visitor you attended to a few weeks ago? He seemed to truly fancy you. There's a way to control the source of his power, and I need you to gain his trust and find it for me. Without his help, Snow White and all of her allies will rally against me, and I'll lose everything, and so will you. She's a dreadful girl and a vile monarch. You and your people would become enslaved without any hope," she proposed, weaving a web of lies around the princess's heart.

Belle swallowed hard at this revelation. "And what makes you believe he would trust me, your majesty? We only spoke briefly and-"

"Oh please! You can't trick me, you lying wench! You've been here long enough to know I have eyes and ears everywhere! I'm aware of the kiss you shared and his vow to return to you. You'll do as I say, or I'll gut your entire court. Do you hear me girl!?" she threatened in her thunderous voice.

"Yes, your majesty," Belle answered, stifling back an onslaught of tears, bowing before the vile queen.

"Excellent. When he returns, convince him to take you back to his castle with him. Seduce him with your womanly charms and strike when he's in his most vulnerable state. After he reveals the source of his power, take it and bring it to me. I'll repay you as I've promised once he's under my control," she smirked sinisterly, causing Belle's stomach to roil with sickness.

"I'll assign someone else to your workload. It's high time you were granted a new wardrobe. I'll schedule a fitting with my tailor promptly. The imp is obsessed with silks and finery, and we want you to look your best for him," she said sweetly, placing her lacquered nail under the beauty's chin, forcing her to meet her gaze.

"Whatever you wish, your majesty," Belle replied compliantly.

"There's nothing I adore more than an obedient slave. Come now, let's go have a look at a few patterns for your new attire," Regina commanded, placing her hand on the small of Belle's back, leading her down the elongated hallway. It might as well have been to her death, because she felt hopeless about her current situation. There was no escape, for someone's heart would surely be broken in the end.

A/AN: Oh, sweet angst. In the next chapter, Belle will receive a fitting for her new wardrobe, and she and Rumpelstiltskin will cross paths once more.


	4. Chapter 4

The Queen's servant: Part Four

A/AN: Thanks for all of the feedback! I hope you guys enjoy part four.

Belle gazed objectively at her ensemble in the full length mirror. Her breasts spilled over the front of her bodice, and the rouge made her face appear unrecognizable. The queen had insisted on a wardrobe change, so she would humor her as much as she loathed the tight fitting, revealing gowns. She gently touched her neatly coiffed hair. She had spent weeks being measured and fitted for garments intended to bring about the Dark One's demise.

"Rumpelstiltskin won't be able to keep his hands off of you once he gets a glimpse of you in that dress," Regina chortled, coming to stand behind her, which was way too close in Belle's opinion. If a thousand miles stood between them, it still wouldn't be enough.

"So, what now?" Belle implored, averting her gaze to the vile monarch.

Regina poised herself against the egress, clasping her hands at her waist. "I'll use my magic to transport you to the castle. Tell him I've released you from your duties, and you decided to visit for a bit. Allow him to lead the process. Hold your tongue, and don't badger him with questions. And be sure to grant him full access to your body," Regina commanded, grinning nefariously, causing heat to pool in the maiden's belly.

"Offer him my virtue?" she inquired apprehensively, swallowing back the lump forming in her throat.

"Of course. Isn't sleeping with the demon a small price to pay in exchange for the lives of your people?" Regina queried, furrowing a brow.

"Yes," the beauty replied without hesitation.

"Excellent. Now there's just one small matter I must take care of before you leave," Regina remarked, coming to stand beside the princess. She waved her hand over her, shrouding her in a thin layer of violet magic.

"What did you do to me?" Belle demanded.

"Just a little spell to keep you from dispelling my true intentions to the imp. If you even attempt to utter a single word to him about it, you'll be transported back here immediately and all of your subjects will die," she forewarned.

"I promised you I wouldn't," Belle stammered, stifling back an onslaught of tears.

"Yes, but words mean nothing to me, my dear. Be on your way, and do not fail me," the Evil Queen cautioned, thrusting a suitcase full of hand tailored dresses into her arms, engulfing her in a haze of violet smoke. Belle coughed violently, waving her hands back and forth in attempt to clear the smog. She blinked in surprise when she realized she was standing before a gargantuan castle looming in the distance.

"I'm actually here," she mumbled in disbelief, currently forgetting her dilemma. She approached the castle with nervous tension clenching her gut. She mentally rehearsed what the queen had instructed her to say. Before she made her way across the drawbridge, she heard impish laughter resounding from some distance away. She hesitantly turned to see Rumpelstiltskin gazing at her with intrigue.

"What brings you to my humble abode, dearie? Are you here to make a deal with the Dark One?" he hissed, clearly vexed by her trespassing.

"Rumple, it's me," she managed to speak despite her fear.

His countenance softened in realization. "Belle, what are you doing here? Did you run away from Regina?" he probed, closing the distance between them. He pinched the scarlet velvet fabric of her sleeve between his fingertips.

"She let me go," she supplied, wetting her lips nervously.

His gaze was intense and it made her feel more vulnerable than any nobleman back at court had. He marveled at her appearance. Her servant's clothes had been replaced with silks and finery, and he could barely behold the sight of her. The overwhelming desire to bow before her in worship consumed him.

"Gods, Belle. You look simply ravishing," he remarked as he took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Regina was gracious enough to permit me to take a few of the dresses I wore back at court. I decided to come here after inquiring to a few of the locals about where you resided. Truthfully, I have nowhere else to go. I hope I'm not burdening you by graciously requesting lodging for a bit," she storied, flashing him a nervous smile which shot straight to his groin.

"You may stay as long as you wish," he consented, reluctantly releasing her hand.

"Excellent, I can't stay here for free though. There must be something I could do to compensate you," she spoke in a sultry voice. His throat became dry as his eyes drifted to her tantalizing bosom.

He awkwardly cleared his throat, forcing himself to meet her gaze. "That won't be necessary, dearie. My castle has more than enough room to spare. You're welcome to stay as long as you like. I'll provide you with quarters in the west wing," he reassured her, gesturing for her to follow him.

"I was just on my way back from running an errand when I saw you approaching my castle. At first, I thought you were someone sent to spy on me by one of my enemies," he explained, her heart wrenching with guilt. If only she could tell him the truth and expose Regina's sinister plot to ensnare him.

"How terrible! Does that really happen?" she queried, hoping to dissolve any suspicions he may hold about her sudden appearing. She knew Rumpelstiltskin was undoubtedly clever, and she couldn't risk him unraveling her secret. The fate of her subjects rested in her hands, and she wouldn't allow them to die needlessly. As their queen, she would have to push her desires aside if she aspired to succeed. As she placed her hand over her chest, the beating organ inside of her reminded her this would be an impossible feat.

"Yes, it's happened many times. It's a pity, none of them have learned from their folly," he tsked, taking her luggage and making it vanish. He led her to a winding spiral staircase. Belle lifted her skirts as they climbed. As her heels clacked against the marble, she inwardly cursed Regina for making her wear such unconventional footwear.

"Here we are, Belle," he replied, allowing the moniker to slip past his lips erroneously. The way he enunciated it in his alluring accent caused her to fantasize what it would be like to hear him say it in the privacy of his chamber as they made love.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Rumpelstiltskin," she said, throwing her arms around his neck in joyous revelry. She had yearned for this homecoming for months. Conjuring up the memory of the brief kiss they'd shared had barely sustained her during his absence.

"I've missed you, Belle," he admitted, inhaling her invigorating scent of roses as he held onto her tentatively.

"And I've missed you, Rumple," she returned, clinging to him desperately, though she knew it was fleeting. Her betrayal would shatter his heart, but what other choice did she have? He released her; she beamed sweetly at him.

"I'm afraid I have other business to attend to. I'll call you around dinner time if you wish to take your meals with me," he said, giving her the option.

"I'd be obliged," she consented, curtseying formally. He seized her wrist, rubbing soothing circles along the underside of it.

"I'll see you at dinner, milady," he returned, disappearing in a haze of crimson smoke. Belle sighed, distraught to see him leave. She pushed open the door to her chambers. Her breath hitched in her throat and tears stung behind her eyes as she drank in the garnished atmosphere.

The bed was massive with a gold satin duvet which glittered magnificently from the sunlight which filtered through the windowpane. Her suitcase rested on the edge of the bed. She traipsed into the room to find a bureau filled with every kind of dress she could ever imagine wearing. Contrasted to the gowns Regina's tailor had crafted, hers were rubbish.

Belle blinked in surprise as she noted another door in the far corner of the room. She pushed it open, gasping at the sight of the lavish tub. There were numerous bottles of soaps and conditioners lining the walls. Had Rumpelstiltskin furnished this exquisite room for her beforehand? Did he plan to move her into the castle one day? Tears stung her eyelids. She didn't deserve any of this grandeur. After all, she was ultimately going to betray him.

Belle pulled at her tresses, undoing her fashionable updo. She willed herself to be free of the constricting dress coiled around her like a snake. She threw it haphazardly across the mattress, remaining in nothing but her corset.

"I wish I could get out of this bloody contraption," she cursed aloud, astounded when it melted from her body like wax. She gazed apprehensively down at the puddle which used to be her corset. She had no explanation for such a phenomenon. However she had an epiphany. Perhaps she could voice aloud what she desired, and the castle would grant it.

"I'd like a gown suitable for dinner," she announced. She glanced down to see a rose hued satin gown with long flowing sleeves had appeared. It was long and flowing and hugged her curves immaculately. The dress dipped low in the back but didn't expose so much of her bosom as Regina's dress had. She sighed in relief, thankful to be in something less revealing. The queen wouldn't be pleased with her choice, but she wasn't here to scrutinize her. She only controlled one aspect of her conquest, which was concealing the true intentions of her visit.

Belle groaned in displeasure as she seated herself on the edge of the bed. Dinner was still hours away. What was she to do to pass the time? She didn't want Rumpelstiltskin to believe she was invading his personal space, but he had said the entire west wing was hers which meant there was more to explore than this room.

She stood from the bed, leaving her room. She sauntered down the elongated hallway until she came to two expansive stone doors. She hesitantly pushed them open, gobsmacked by the sight before her. Shelves of tomes towered to the ceiling. She'd never seen so many books in her entire life. Reading was her favorite pastime, and it was practically all she did on her days off.

Belle plucked a random volume off a reachable shelf, pleasantly surprised it was one of her childhood favorites. It was a collection of stories about King Arthur and the knights of the round table. Belle curled up on a nearby settee, fully engrossing herself in the novel as she awaited Rumpelstiltskin's return.

A/AN: In the next chapter, Rumple and Belle have their 'second' official meal together.


	5. Chapter 5

The Queen's Servant: Part Five

A/AN: So, I'm updating another poorly neglected fic that I plan to add to my list of things I regularly update. Thanks again for all of your continued support!

Belle shouldn't be here, and Rumpelstiltskin knew that. The queen hadn't just let her go of her own free will. Regina wasn't one who'd easily part with good help, and he had a feeling she depended greatly upon Belle, though she'd never admit it. He knew she must still be harboring a grudge since he'd refused to aid her in her pursuit of revenge against Snow White. Perhaps it was why Belle was here, to bring him to his knees. He wouldn't doubt Regina had threatened her into assisting with her vile plot, whatever it consisted of. It mattered little if his suspicions were correct, because Belle was here, and protecting her was vital. The tricky part would be keeping himself out of Regina's web, because undoubtedly, it would lead to his demise.

He snapped his fingers, lighting the candelabras within the great dining hall. Soft light illuminated the hall, chasing away the lingering shadows. Rumpelstiltskin summoned a tea service, including a handsome spread of rosemary bread, sweet butter, hearty cheeses, roasted pheasant, and sweet potatoes smothered in garlic and olive oil for dinner. He certainly hoped it was to his new house guest's liking. Rumpelstiltskin settled down in his velvet plush chair, the air permeating with freshly cooked food. He hadn't given her a scheduled time for their meal, so he would have to call for her. He dearly hoped she wasn't still wearing that revolting dress, something tailored by Regina in an effort to seduce him, no doubt. He flourished his hand, conjuring up a blank parchment.

He cleared his throat habitually. "Please fetch Belle for dinner," he told the parchment, rolling it up into a scroll. The enchanted letter disappeared, and moments later, Belle appeared in an adjacent chair, still holding her tome.

"What happened? I was in the library and now I'm here," she spoke puzzlingly.

"I sent you a message, and the magic transported you here. I thought it was better than walking down four flights of stairs," he surmised as two place settings appeared on the oaken table.

"It was, but what if I'd been in the bath?" she furrowed a brow quizzically, sending a wave of heat straight to his groin as he imagined her dainty foot peeping through mounds of bubbles as she read her novel.

"Ah, good point. I'll be sure to remember that next time," he flushed deeply, gesturing to the grand spread before them. "I wasn't sure what you fancied, so I prepared us a bit of everything," he said, attempting to quell his embarrassment.

"This all looks divine! Thank you so much, Rumple," she grinned, reaching for a helping of roast pheasant. Rumpelstiltskin observed Belle pile her plate high, while he settled on a select few cheeses and rosemary bread. Regina wasn't one who typically cared for the well being of her subjects or servants. She probably provided Belle with the bare minimum, and it vexed him to think she may have suffered hunger pangs throughout the day, without having enough sustenance. It warmed his black heart to see her taking her fill.

"Does the food satisfy you, dearie?" he inquired, admiring her soft rose gown which accented her svelte curves. It was certainly more becoming than what she'd been wearing when she'd arrived at the castle.

"It all tastes exquisite! It's been ages since I've sat down to a meal like this," she revealed, pouring herself another steaming cuppa tea.

"I take you found the library as well," he smiled, gesturing his talon to the tome lying precariously on the table.

"Yes, it's marvelous! You have more books than I've ever seen in my life!" she exclaimed, her voice rising an octave in excitement.

"Then, why don't you have it? I don't have any use for it," he suggested, her eyes reflecting twin saucers.

"You mean, take your library?" she asked dumbfounded.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" he returned. He felt the breath knocked from his chest as she pounced onto his lap, hugging him tightly. She smothered his face with kisses, giggling delightfully.

"You're the most thoughtful man I've ever met, Rumpelstiltskin. No one has ever been so kind to me," she remarked, caressing his cheek gently, tears welling in her azure irises. The Dark One yearned to push her away, but the spinner reveled in her touch. Allowing himself to be close to another human being wasn't a luxury he'd afforded himself in a long time, and he may later regret allowing Belle into his heart. He embraced her fully, feeling his resolve crumble as she clung to him. He tucked an errant chestnut curl behind her ear, brushing his lips ever so tenderly against her brow, sending warmth spiraling to her abdomen.

"Belle, it's best if you don't ever think of me as kind, because I'm not. Anyone whom I've had any dealings with will reassure you of such. I'm a dangerous monster, a foul beast who derives great satisfaction from ruining others' lives," he forewarned her.

"You're not a beast, Rumpelstiltskin. You're my friend," she rebuked him, settling comfortably onto his lap. Gods, she was beautiful.

"Belle, all I can offer you is darkness and isolation. Your heart is too pure to be tainted by my iniquity. You deserve a prince or a nobleman, someone who won't complicate your life as I will," he returned, hoping she would take the hint and leave.

"No one decides my fate but me, Rumpelstiltskin, and you're who I want," she said, searing his lips in a long overdue kiss. Belle snaked her arms around his neck, sucking lightly on his lower lip. Her mouth tasted of rosemary with lingering hints of honey from her tea. He plundered her mouth eagerly, yearning to be skin to skin with her. Magicking their clothing away had crossed his mind, but it was too soon. The Evil Queen's face emerged within his subconscious, ruining their private moment. She leered at him, her eyes malicious and serpentine. He had to remember Belle could be here on a mission, and he couldn't let his guard down.

He broke the kiss, his hands grazing her hips to steady her. "I believe that's enough, dearie. You should be going off to bed, for I have work to do," he remarked gruffly, moving her off of his lap.

"You want to stop?" she queried in disbelief, hurt flashing in her blue depths.

"But, I thought-"

"You thought what, exactly? That, I would immediately take you to bed with me? I'm sorry, dearie, but you're mistaken. I may have allotted you to stay here in my castle, but I still have standards. Did you really think I would bed a scullery maid?" he scoffed, schooling his features.

"You never planned to come retrieve me, did you? I waited months for your arrival, but you never came. What changed your mind? I thought we-" she paused as realization hit her.

"Had something special? Do you know how many wenches I've fed that line to? More than I care to count!" he smirked, his heart wrenching with pain. He wouldn't allow her to succumb to whatever fate Regina had planned for her. Ending this before he became too involved was for the best. Belle deserved better than him.

Her orbs reflected two pools of agony, tears leaking from her eyes as she stormed out of the dining hall and up the stairs. Rumpelstiltskin braced his hands on the table, gripping the edges until his fingers turned bone white. An anguished howl tore from his throat as he grabbed a poker from the fire pit, smashing everything in sight. He broke his pretty baubles and dishware until there was nothing left to destroy. His knees buckled beneath him, and he wept bitterly until he was hollow.

Feeling weak, Belle threw herself onto her mattress, sobbing until she was numb. Rumpelstiltskin's words of betrayal stung her heart mercilessly, like an angry hive of bees. She forced herself to sit up. Her mirror began to swirl with vivid purples and reds, arresting her attention. Suddenly the Queen appeared, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Well, by the look on your face, I'd say it didn't go well," Regina taunted, and Belle had to restrain herself from smashing the mirror into a million pieces.

"What do you want, Regina?" Belle bit back venomously, skipping formalities.

"I want you to try harder. There's more suitable apparel in your luggage for getting the job done. Remember, dear, this isn't about love, but sparing the lives of your subjects and restoring your throne. Don't allow your affections for the imp to blindside you. Do whatever it takes to accomplish the task at hand, because you have no room for failure," the Queen admonished, her image fading from the glass.

Her heart clenched at the Queen's parting statement. She couldn't fail her people no matter how she felt about Rumpelstiltskin. However, she refused to believe he didn't love her. He'd gifted her with the library and that had to mean something. She wouldn't allow him to best her. She suspected it was all a ruse as her mind cleared, and she had time to think. Rumpelstiltskin was purposely pushing her away, but she couldn't allow that to happen. She had to get him to trust her so she could expose him to the Queen. It was the only option she had left.


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen's Servant: Part Six

A/AN: This story is about to take a dark turn....

The rain beat against her windowsill tumultuously. Belle threw back the covers, clamoring out of bed. It had been two months since her arrival, and Rumpelstiltskin had made sure to keep his distance. He stayed gone most of the time, and if they happened to round the same corner, he would vanish instantly. Regina was growing frustrated with her progress, and if she didn't find her way into his bed by the end of the month, she'd begin killing off her subjects one by one. She reached for her cloak, tucking it securely around her shoulders. Her skin prickled as she touched the small vial inside its pocket. However, Belle had found another way to keep her virtue intact and give the Queen what she wanted.

Belle had spent a generous amount of time in Rumpelstiltskin's library—the one he'd gifted her with. It granted her a slew of information about potion making. He probably never would've guessed a Sculley maid would be interested in the magical arts, but Belle had taken advantage of his generous gift. Inside her pocket was a potion—one she'd created with the resources available in the castle library. 

She'd concocted a truth serum. Once fed to its host, it would take control of their tongue and cause them to answer any question truthfully. Creating potions wasn't all the books had taught her. They'd also schooled her in removing hearts. Belle reached for the small wooden box she'd found in the dining hall. She bit her lip, to keep from screaming in pain, tasting the tang of iron, as she ripped the glowing appendage from her chest. 

“I can't have you messing up my plans,” she told it, tucking it safely inside the box. She wouldn't be able to go through with any of this with her heart getting in the way. It would be a long time before she would ever become brave enough to return it, knowing once she did, her entire world would crumble around her.

Belle momentarily glanced in the mirror at the woman she once was, a former shell of the one she used to be. She supposed her dastardly deeds would permanently blacken her soul, but she'd run out of options and time. She plucked the glowing red vial from her pocket. It'd taken her days to secure the three ingredients needed for the potion: a dragon eggshell, griffin's blood, and a sliver of unicorn's horn. She'd pillaged most of the ingredients from his workshop earlier that morning. He'd been gone for days, and she deemed it safe to enact her plan. The Queen had reluctantly handed over the unicorn horn. Belle had bartered another three months of servitude for it, to Regina once she returned.

Belle stowed her heart away inside her trunk, and proceeded down the staircase. She could sense Rumpelstiltskin's arrival. Despite his attempts at evading her, she managed to learn his routines. She allowed the hood to fall around her shoulders as she padded into the great hall. The potion rested securely in her palm as she came face to face with him. 

“Long journey?” Belle smiled coyly. 

“What are you doing up so late, dearie?” Rumpelstiltskin inquired, furrowing his brow suspiciously. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I'll be departing in the morning. I simply wanted to thank you for offering me sanctuary in your castle for the last several months,” she returned, her eyes void of emotion. 

“Very well. I'll have a carriage prepared for you in the morning,” he nodded curtly, attempting to sidestep around her. 

She placed her hand on his shoulder, halting him. An electric current surged through him from the innocent contact. Despite his futile attempts to avoid her, he found himself slowly falling into her trap.

“Wait. I thought perhaps we could have tea together.” A rosy blush bloomed to her cheeks. 

“Alright, but after that, no more games. You'll retire to your chambers and leave at first light. I don't know what you came here for, dearie, but I won't allow myself to be seduced by your charms any longer,” he hissed, seating himself at the table. 

“Charms? Rumple, I haven't uttered a word to you since the night you banished me from your sight. I have learned my lesson. I'm far beneath your station, but when I return to Avonlea, you'll be below mine. So for the remainder of this night, let us forget about titles and nobility. I simply wish to have a cuppa tea with an old friend. I was naïve and foolish for believing in such fairytales, so please forgive me for my ignorance,” she said, her voice convincing. 

Rumpelstiltskin gulped back the bile in his throat, feeling as if something were off about her, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He conjured a tea service for them. She insisted on pouring his tea for him, to allow her this final honor of serving him. Rumpelstiltskin reclined back in his velvet armchair, closing his eyes momentarily. Her hospitality distracted him, and he didn't see the potion she poured into his cup. 

Belle's heart hammered in her chest as she poured the vial into his brew, thanking the gods for this small window of opportunity. 

“Here you are, my lord.” Belle bowed solemnly, handing him the cup. He nestled the cup in his palms, bringing the rim to his lips, sipping generously. As the liquid began to cascade down his throat, his tongue started to burn. 

“What have you given me, you wench!?” he coughed and sputtered, reaching for her. The potion inhibited his movements and prevented him from channeling his magic. Belle's gaze was so icy, he almost thought he was looking into the eyes of a demon. 

“I'm surprised you don't know your own potions, Rumpelstiltskin. I've fed you a truth serum, because Regina made a deal with me. She vowed to restore me to my throne if I coerced you into taking my virtue, but it didn't work. You were a fool to give me that library. I've devoured every spell book on its shelves, which was a careless mistake on your part. It seems the Dark One isn't as clever as he'd like for everyone to believe, for he's been outsmarted by a Sculley maid. My people will live now, because I'm about to give Regina what she wants. I no longer care about what happens to you anymore. You should have helped her when you had the chance,” she sneered, etching closer to him. 

She grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look at her. “Where does the source of your power lie, Dark One!? Bring it to me!” she seethed, her tone glacial and callous. 

“It's a dagger. It's where my power comes from,” he involuntarily dispelled. 

“Bring it to me!” Belle thundered, her beautiful blue eyes turning as black as coal. Rumpelstiltskin froze, refusing to obey her commands. He could feel the effects of the potion slowly ebbing away. “Castle, bring me Rumpelstiltskin's dagger!” Belle's voice resonated throughout the great hall. In a matter of seconds, a silver blade with his name engraved in the center appeared in her hand. 

“Excellent...” Belle smirked, feeling its dark power course through her. 

“You know, I'd rather not waste my time bringing you to the palace when I can have it all. I don't need Regina nor you to get what I want,” Belle gleamed wickedly, plunging the blade into his chest. He glanced up at her, blood trickling from his mouth. 

“Did you ever truly love me?” he asked as his vision hazed. 

Belle bent down to his level, the darkness already wrapping its tendrils around a new host. She leaned over him, her warm breath ghosting over his lips. “Don't you understand, my dearest, Rumple? Love is weakness.” Her grin was so malicious and cold that it shook him to his very core. She brushed her lips ever so slightly against his, stealing his last breath. 

~X~

Rumpelstiltskin lurched awake in his bed, breaking out in a cold sweat. He tossed back the covers, igniting the few candles in his room. He sat at his spinning wheel, carding his fingers through his unruly locks. He'd been having the same dream for the last two months since he'd banished her from his sight, but what could it all mean? 

He pushed the foul images from his mind as he sat at his spinning wheel. He would spin to forget the nightmares and the images which continued to haunt him. He must get to the bottom of this before it was too late. Were his visions real, or were they just a result of his paranoia? He bit his lip in frustration, unaware of the beauty studying one of his spell books by candlelight. Belle curled up on the settee inside the castle library, tracing her fingers over the ingredients for a truth serum. A smile curled at her lips, realizing she'd found the key to her freedom. 

A/AN: Did I scare you all? I hope so! I'm going to try and keep this updated biweekly from now on. Sorry for the delay!


	7. Chapter 7

The Queen's Servant: Part Seven

A/AN: Thank you for sticking with me through that last chapter! This one is a short Regina/Rumple centric. It's going to be Rumbelle from now on. This one is short but helps move the plot along.

Over the next several days, Rumpelstiltskin made a point to keep a close eye on Belle. His dreams continued to increase with ferocity, and he realized it was indeed a vision of the future, but the future wasn't always as it presented itself. He observed Belle as she meandered into the local village one day, concealing himself within the shadows as she purchased the griffin's blood from a passing gypsy. He was rather impressed when she hiked deep into the mountains to retrieve pieces of a dragon egg from an abandoned cave, luckily for her the dragon who'd lived there had been slain long ago. The unicorn horn had been the most difficult feat. He'd watched her create a snare for a young foal. Belle had only taken a small sliver of its horn before releasing it, and he wondered what sort of truth she meant to dispel from him. He would allow her to follow through with her damning plot, and then he would turn the tides against her, but not before he made a visit to his former protégée.

Rumpelstiltskin stalked into the Evil's Queen's palace, her dark guards parting like the Red Sea as his boots clacked angrily against the flagstone. The Queen was in her chambers, brushing out her silky ebony tresses, when he effortlessly dismantled the lock on her door, granting him entry. 

Regina saw him in the reflection of her mirror. She rose to her feet, heart slamming into her ribcage as she turned to face him. “Rumple, I wasn't expecting you.”

“Save it, dearie! Now, you and I both know why I'm here!” he snarled through his ruined teeth, putting her on edge. 

“Belle,” her name escaped Regina's lips in a strangled gasp. 

“Precisely! She all but threw herself at me the night of her arrival, begging me to take her to bed. In fact, the garb you sent her in was befitting of a harpy like yourself, but not Belle. I want to know what you've threatened her with, dearie, and now! If you want to live to see another day, then you'll release her from the enchantment you've placed upon her,” he accused, circling her like a predator, ready to strike.

“She told you! That conniving wench!” Regina seethed, momentarily forgetting whose company she was in.

“She told me nothing! Do you believe me to be so daft that I cannot sense your magic? You may be powerful, but not as powerful as me! Now, you'll release her from your enchantments, or I won't have any qualms about wiping your guts from my boot! Do you hear me, Regina!?” Rumpelstiltskin thundered, bits of mortar spraying from the ceiling from his outburst.

Regina inhaled sharply. “The only reason why I placed those enchantments upon her was because you wouldn't aid me in my conquest of dethroning Snow White. I had no choice, but to use whatever leverage I had against you,” Regina scowled, flourishing her hand in the air. 

Rumpelstiltskin snorted amusingly. “As I said, not my problem, dearie. What did you promise her anyway?” Rumpelstiltskin demanded, the ire still evident in his voice. “Her throne restored and the lives of her subjects, spared. I vowed to exterminate them all if she didn't obey me,” Regina's lips tugged into a malicious grin.

The imp etched closer to her, his amber orbs peering into the depths of her soul, unnerving her. “Those things don't belong to you, dearie. You'll restore her throne, and grant her subjects their freedom, or I'll make sure Snow White and her armies bust your doors down at first light. Here's a contract...Now, you'll sign it--a statement of release of Belle from your services,” Rumpelstiltskin demanded, his voice lowering a dangerous octave. He conjured a contract from thin air. He grabbed her arm, pricking her finger with his sharp talon. She bit back a curse as he guided her hand to the dotted line.

“Now, sign it, dearie,” he ordered.

Regina reluctantly signed the contract, which stated she would have no contact or dealings with Belle the rest of her days. Rumpelstiltskin smirked triumphantly as the contract rolled up and vanished. 

“See you around, dearie. You might want to rally your troops. Snow White and her brigade have just crossed your border,” he giggled impishly, disappearing in a crimson smog.

Regina's heart plummeted in her chest as she rushed to her balcony window to see Snow White and her armies charging through the palace gates. It was too late, for her fate had already been sealed...


	8. Chapter 8

The Queen's Servant: Part Eight

 

Belle's hand gravitated to her chest, upon waking from another nightmare. She'd been having the same nightmare for weeks now. She threw back the covers, clamoring out of bed. She reached for the vial on her bureau. Her skin prickled as she clasped the vial in her hand.

She'd concocted a truth serum. Once fed to its host, it would take control of their tongue and cause them to answer any question truthfully. She'd worked tirelessly to create the potion she'd found in the few spell books the castle library offered. She didn't want to hurt Rumple, but it was the only way to spare her subjects from a gruesome fate.

Belle proceeded down the staircase. She'd figured out Rumpelstiltskin's routines and knew he liked to spin in the great hall at this hour. Her plan was to coerce him into having tea with her, then she would distract him long enough to pour the potion into his tea. Afterward, she would force him to tell the truth about the origins of his power, then her heart would shatter into a million pieces as she turned him over to Regina.

Belle padded into the great hall. Rumpelstiltskin was sitting at his spinning wheel as she'd suspected, absentmindedly feeding straw through the wheel. A pile of gold lay at his feet. Her heart caught in her throat as he addressed her--his back to her.

“What are you doing up so late, dearie?” Rumpelstiltskin inquired, momentarily halting the wheel.

“I just wanted to tell you that I'll be departing in the morning. I simply wanted to thank you for offering me sanctuary in your castle for the last several months,” Belle stated, mirroring the words which had echoed within his nightmares for months, now.

“How about a cuppa tea before you return to bed?” he suggested, standing from his stool, sauntering towards her. Belle was taken aback by his offer as he conjured up a fully stocked tea service for them. 

“Have a seat, dearie,” Rumpelstiltskin commanded, gesturing to the vacant armchair. Belle gulped back the anxious lump in her throat as he poured her a cup of brew. The vial in her hand felt like deadweight in her hand as he sat across from her, his gaze incredulous. Belle averted her gaze as she sat down. He made her feel utterly exposed as if she didn't have a stitch of clothing on.

“You look plagued by something heavy. Penny for your thoughts, dearie?” he giggled impishly, drawing his cup to his lips to sip.

“I'm perfectly fine,” she supplied, attempting to conceal her true emotions, but she knew he saw her, for he was too clever. 

“Why don't we play a little game? You tell me a secret of yours, and I'll tell you one of mine,” Rumpelstiltskin suggested, folding his fingers into a triangle. 

“I think I'd rather not play that game,” Belle stated uneasily, feeling a sudden wave of nausea assault her. 

“Perhaps another cup of tea, then?” he encouraged, reaching for the kettle. Belle nodded in confirmation as he topped off her half-empty cup, momentarily forgetting about the potion. Belle took a generous sip of her brew, feeling lightheaded as she did. She then realized Rumpelstiltskin had bested her at her own game as he traipsed towards her. He stood behind her chair, his warm breath ghosting against her ear. 

“I believe I'm ready for that game now, dearie...” he replied, his voice tinged with satisfaction. Tears sprang to Belle's eyes as she wondered what damning questions he was about to ask her. He nuzzled her nape gently, sending shivers down her spine. 

“Why did you really come to my castle, Belle?” he whispered in his thick brogue, searing her collarbone with a kiss.

“I came because Regina forced me to, but I truly longed to see you. She wanted me to expose your weaknesses, so that she could force you to aid her in her endeavor against Snow White.” Belle swallowed hard at her admittance, knowing her fate had already been sealed. Her people would die, and it was all her fault. 

He laved at a sensitive spot on her neck, causing heat to pulsate between her thighs as he nibbled her skin teasingly. “And, despite all of this, how do you feel about me, Belle?” he inquired, opting to use her true moniker this time. 

“I love you with all my heart, and I never wanted to betray you in the first place, but she threatened me, and I'm so sorry, Rumple. Can you ever forgive me?” Belle hiccuped, her breath hitching in her throat as tears streamed unbidden down her face. 

Rumpelstiltskin cupped her face in his hands, pulling her onto his lap. She glanced up at him, tears still blurring her vision as he wiped the remaining few away with his talon. “I found out about Regina's plot, and I forced her to restore your throne and to release you from her services. She'll never bother you again,” he revealed. 

Belle gasped, searching his eyes for any signs of deceit. “And what of my subjects? Will they live?” she inhaled sharply, awaiting his answer. 

“Yes, all is well,” he returned, relaxing his forehead against hers. 

“But, how did you know?” she inquired, her eyes full of questions. 

“I'm the Dark One, dearie. Don't underestimate my powers, for there far beyond your comprehension,” he simply stated, refusing to divulge any further details. 

“Why did you feed me the serum, then?” she continued. 

“Because I needed to see the true intentions of your heart. I didn't want to result to such drastic measures, but it was the only way,” he explained, kissing her crown of hair reverently. 

“So, do you think me a fool, or do you love me as well? Am I just some Scullery maid to you after all?” Belle inquired, crestfallen. 

“No, I don't believe you to be some Scullery maid. I only said those nasty things to you to protect you. When you first arrived at my castle, wearing that harpy's garb, I knew something wasn't right. I had a feeling that Regina was forcing you to work for her which is why I tried to keep my distance. I had to protect you, Belle. I'm sorry for hurting you, sweetheart,” he crooned, pressing a kiss to her nose and cheeks. 

“I thank you for saving me, but, Rumple, you didn't answer my other question,” Belle's cheeks flushed a rosy hue as she leaned in closer. “Do you love me?”

“Oh yes, sweetheart. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you,” he revealed, laying his heart bare before her. Rumpelstiltskin, in his three centuries of living had never felt so vulnerable around a mortal before. 

She reached up, touching his face ardently. “How do you feel about being king regent?” she proposed, catching him off guard. Before he could formulate a response, she'd already captured his mouth in a heartfelt kiss. He carded his fingers through her thick tresses, deepening the kiss. Everything in the world faded away as they lost themselves within a night full of passion. 

A/AN: Two more chapters left to go! I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

The Queen's Servant: Part Nine

Rumpelstiltskin had taken Belle back to Avonlea a week after releasing her from Regina's vile clutches. Her people had gathered around her, reinstating her as their Queen. They were so thrilled to be free of the Evil Queen's enslavement that they made no complaint of her choice to marry Rumpelstiltskin. It had been a quick and nontraditional ceremony. Their marriage wouldn't be one of convenience, for her husband still had his deals to make. Belle permitted him to come and go as he pleased.

However, it had been over a week since she'd last seen him, and the distinct ache between her thighs had become too much. Belle had rubbed the small ethereal stone around her neck, the one he'd gifted her with to call on him whenever she was in danger. As she rubbed it, the room filled with crimson smoke.

Her Dark One husband gazed at the Queen in awe, his eyes full of trepidation. "Dearest, are you alright?" he queried, closing the gap between them. He placed his talon on her shoulder, glancing into her azure depths inquisitively.

"I'm fine, but I needed you," she bit her lower lip wantonly, his eyes filling with realization.

"You need-" he swallowed back the lump forming in his throat, overwhelmed by the fact that this lovely specimen could actually want him.

"Yes, Rumple, I need you," she purred, looping her arms around his neck, pressing a sensual kiss to his lips. He groaned, molding every contour of his body against her as he returned the kiss fervently.

Rumpelstiltskin eased Belle back onto the mattress. It dipped slightly from the weight they bore on it.

He kissed her mouth sweetly, plundering her mouth with his tongue, making her moan as he pressed his body ever so gently against hers. She could feel his hardened length pressing pleasantly against her thigh as he unlaced the stays in her bodice. She shuddered as her nipples made contact with the cool air. He pebbled a nipple between his fingertips, causing her to writhe against the mattress as he moved his lips to her bare breast, tenderly squeezing one with his left talon, latching onto the other with his mouth, hotly. Her moans filled the air, and he swore it was more beautiful than a chorus of angels as he continued to lave her breasts with his tongue.

"Rumple, please-" she cried, shunting her hips upward, against him.

"What is it, my dear?" he crooned softly in her ear.

"Make love to me, please," she begged.

"As you wish," he consented, snapping his fingers, ridding them of the rest of their clothing.

Her cries echoed throughout their bedchamber as he pressed himself against her. They were finally skin to skin, and her senses had heightened, overwhelming her. She pressed her breasts against his naked chest, relishing the feeling of being so close to him.

"Lie on your side, darling," he commanded. She immediately switched her position, and he spooned himself against her backside.

"What are you doing?" she respired, feeling his hardened length prodding against her backside.

"Making love to my wife," he whispered huskily in her ear. He adjusted himself against her entrance.

"Open for me sweetheart," he commanded needfully. Belle lifted her knee towards her face and opened herself wide for him. He carefully pressed himself into her entrance, sliding effortlessly into her core. She was already wet and ready for him, and it amazed him how he could have such an affect on her. A pleasured sigh escaped her parted lips as her slick heat enveloped him. He shivered, holding still as he reveled in the feel of her wrapped so tightly around him. His heart fluttered madly in his chest, the bond of their love strengthening each time she gave herself to him, trusting him so intensely with their shared intimacy.

"Gods, Belle! You feel magnificent!" he whimpered, overwhelmed with the deep love he held for her. He gave a tentative thrust, slowly seating himself deeper within her. "Is this alright, dearest?" he asked, setting a gentle pace. As he moved within her, he planted butterfly kisses along her shoulder blade. His kisses were slow and tender, filling with her with such adoration for him.

Belle reached back for him, her nails digging into the flesh of his hip. She'd missed him so much when he was away, missed the raw sensation he evoked in her, missed the love and the deep bond she always felt when in his arms. As he rolled his hips, she covered her mouth to muffle her screams. He grasped her left breast, rolling his finger over her nipple teasingly. She clasped his hand to her, yearning for him to continue his pleasurable ministrations. She mewled with need, her sweet wetness increasing and drenching him with its essence. He was an attentive lover and made sure she felt cherished and loved.

"I want to see your face, Rumple," she pleaded, and he carefully adjusted their positions where she was lying beneath him. He was able to thrust deeply, in and out of her this way, but better yet … she was able to see his love shining so brightly in his eyes. "I love you," she purred, her fingers ghosting along his jaw as she pulled him down into a tender kiss.

Rumpelstiltskin moaned deeply in his throat, his chest rumbling with the sounds of his pleasure. He captured her euphoric cries with his lips, until he felt her slick walls clench around him, pulling him into the void where only she existed, milking him of his seed. He buried his cries against her throat, panting heavily as his heart fought to return to a less erratic rhythm. A light sheen of sweat coated her brow as he unsheathed himself from her delicious warmth. He pulled her close to his body, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"I love you so much, Belle," he told her, kissing her nape and all the way up to her jawline.

"I love you too, Rumple, more than anything in the world," she sighed, snuggling closer to him, fully sated from their bout of lovemaking.

"Sleep well, my darling," he bid her goodnight, blowing out the candle on the bedside table. Sleep overtook them and being this close to Belle made all of his worries melt away. She was his light, and she would continue to lead him through the darkness which surrounded him. Belle had shown him he could be a better man, and they would continue to navigate through this unpredictable life together.

A/AN: I hope you liked the smut. I felt like I owed you guys that much based on how much tension and angst this has been filled with. A big Belle and Regina confrontation coming next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

The Queen's Servant: Part Ten

A/AN: This is the last chapter of my beloved fic. Enjoy, dearies, and thank you for seeing me through another writing project.

 

Belle sucked in a deep breath as she descended the dungeon steps of the castle which used to be her former residence. The air was musty and pungent, and it made her gut roil with bile, but she knew she had to do this. She made her way to the cell which held the woman who'd wrongfully enslaved her for the past several years. Regina glanced up at the beauty, her appearance haggard. Her hair was a stringy mess, and her usual flawless skin was covered in patches of dirt. Her clothes were ratty and torn, and appeared as if they could use a washing. 

“If it isn't, little Belle. Come to mock me?” Regina remarked snidely, giving the beauty an assessing glance. 

“No, I came to thank you, actually,” Belle retorted, handing the former queen a warm blanket through the bars. 

“I don't need your pity,” Regina scoffed, pushing the blanket back into her hand. 

“I didn't come here to pity you, but to thank you for pushing me to the limit, for helping me see that I didn't have to be your useless doormat any longer,” Belle continued, pushing the blanket back into her stilled hands. 

A smirk tugged at Regina's lips as she caressed the smooth wool between her fingertips. “It's too bad I'm stuck in this dank cell. It seems we've switched places. I guess you've heard, haven't you?” 

“Heard what?” Belle queried, raising an inquisitive brow.

“My upcoming execution. It's going to be the most celebrated event of the century.” Regina's voice dripped with sarcasm as she draped the blanket around her frail shoulders. She moved closer to the bars, smiling tauntingly at the Dark One's wife. “I know you're going to be thrilled to see me hang.”

Belle shook her head, frowning. “No, Regina. Truthfully, I won't.”

“Is that why you came to visit me, then? To brag about your victorious accomplishment of successfully re-securing your throne!?” The Evil Queen scoffed, glaring daggers at her former servant. “I should have crushed your heart when I had the chance, you useless, wench!” she seethed, gripping the bars until her fingers turned bone white.

Belle stiffened, her eyes filled with sympathy. “It's truly heartbreaking to see there's no love in your heart. All you have left to keep you company is your darkness. I'll mourn your death, because I'll always know you were capable of so much more. You may have conquered foreign lands, and your royal treasury may have overflowed with gold, but your heart was empty. Tomorrow your legacy will die with you. Your name will be blotted out of the history books, because you accomplished nothing worthwhile during your lifetime, but my legacy will live on, because I'm the type of ruler you never were, Regina. I'm kind and true to my subjects, and they revere me for it. My subjects and bloodline will remember my good-name for years to come, but you'll just be a bad memory. Your grave will be unmarked, and no one will care to ask whose bones lay below. Enjoy your final hours became the moment your neck breaks, you'll fade from the minds of everyone,” Belle asserted, turning away from the vile woman. Belle's words stunned Regina, a silent tear trekking down her cheek as she stalked away. No one would grieve for her. Her legacy would be lost, but Regina was too empty inside to care. The moment her neck cracked, her haunting reign will have truly ended, and the shadow which shrouded the kingdom would be lifted. 

~X~

A little girl with a crown of chestnut hair stared at the headstone of two royals who had passed long ago. She tried her best to pronounce the name but it was quite a mouthful for a six year old.

“Rumplshiltstin,” she muttered, her tongue tying in knots. She turned around when she heard someone guffawing loudly behind her. Her gaze latched onto a boy with chocolate brown eyes, smirking at her.

“Who are you?” she inquired, placing her hands on her hips in an effort to be intimidating. 

“I'm Prince Henry,” he returned, bowing reverently to the scowling girl.

“What's your name?” he inquired to the fierce beauty with her hands perched on her hips. 

“I'm Princess Lacey...What brings you to my kingdom?” she inquired, gifting the prince a hard look.

“I'm here because my father wishes to make an alliance with yours...I'm sorry for laughing at you. Who were they anyway?” he inquired, gesturing towards the tombstones. 

“He's told me the story so many times....Would you like to hear it?” she inquired, pointing to a stone bench settled within the garden.

“Yes, as long as you don't butcher their names up too badly,” the boy teased.

“Do you want to hear it or not?” she growled in annoyance, pointing towards the vacant bench.

“Yes, I'm sorry,” he supplied, clearing his throat uncomfortably. He settled down beside her as he listened to her recount the story of her ancestors.

“Long ago, there was a Queen, fair...She was brave and true. She fell in love with a man who was cursed, an ancient demon known as the Dark One lived inside of him. However, this didn't deter the Queen from loving him, and oh, how she loved him. Their love was so strong that she eventually broke the curse tormenting his soul. They lived and reigned for many years. Their rule is the most famous of all the one's who reigned before them, up until now. They shared true love, and it's what made them so special,” she continued, entrancing the young prince with her tale, unaware that they were writing a love story of their own.

A/AN: I hope you all enjoyed this, and thank you for tuning in!


End file.
